Percy Jackson and The Daughter of Death
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Alyse Duane is suddenly dragged into Percy Jacksons world when she saves his butt from a Fury. From then on, things are going from bad to worse as she realizes she isn't the normal girl anymore. (takes place in sixth grade, they feel older to me, I can change that) Camp Half-Blood waits for this young Demigoddess, but why is everyone so weary of her, and how can she fit in? Per/OC
1. I earn my first battle scar

AND here is another completely ADD story that I came up with and finished at 2 in the morning last night. I was having issues with my other stories, and I find that sometimes if I start something else, ideas come to me. That being said, I still will get back to my other stories. For those who have been reading my other ones, you know that I don't usually ever follow canon, but this time I did. Well, for the most part. A lot of the parts that you will see were originally from the book itself, they fit the situation and I put the story about word for word as best as I could. Also. Alyse is my new character. It will be pretty obvious who her parent is at some point, (and the title) so I needed to tweak the story just a bit. Also, the prophecies will change a little bit, and I am debating making Annabeth a major character. Because of Lys...I'm going to have to say she probably won't be. Now please don't get angry, I know people really like Percy and her as a couple, I do too normally, but I couldn't help but find it necessary to branch off of that for once. My friend PhoenixFire53, who has a story that she has not finished, was the inspiration for this story. I read hers, remembered I liked it, and started my own. Alyse has many talents that you will see. She is a street rat, and had to fend for herself for most of her life. Her backstory will come in later. This chapter was purely introductions and mayhem. I have her swearing a bit, she is a bit like me in that, I swear a lot. So I guess her character is based slightly off of me. Personality at least. Looks no. This takes place over the first two chapters.

Alyse: You talk way too much. Can you just get on with the story?

Fire: Well, you got my impatience too. *Sighhh* yeah yeah

Alyse: Alrighty!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief, I only own Alyse and Gabby at this point. I do own the newer parts to the story, but none-the-less, all credits go to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

"Good idea you said. It will be fun you said. Where did you get the idea that this was fun?!" I demanded as I snuck over to the exhibit door that was closed for maintenance. Gabby was close behind me, a smirk on her face.

"Actually, I just wanted you to pick the lock so I can get in, you don't have to follow me." I tapped my head on the door, a glare forming on my face.

"I can't believe you want to illegally sneak into a room with a dead body. Why not something more interesting." I commented, mostly under my breath.  
"Come on Lys! Its not that bad. You act like I'm going to steal something! Just pick my lock and you can be on your way!" She hugged my arm. I sighed and turned my attention to the lock. There was two actually. One was a standard key lock, use the right pick and the door unlocks. The other was a keypad. A bit harder to manage. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a pencil. Gabby watched in fascination.

"How about you stand watch, make sure I'm not seen, huh?" I recommended. We were supposed to be on a school trip to the Greek Mythology Exhibit at the Met, but Gabby was dead set on staying away from there. I knew more than most kids from our school knew anyway, I actually enjoyed reading up on that stuff, as if reading was easy for me. I had one of the worst cases of dyslexia you could imagine. I got headaches that lasted for minutes on end, sometimes longer than an hour. I used one of my knives, not that hard to sneak into a museum it was hidden inside the body of an actually functioning pen, to sharpen the wood off of the pencil, then grabbed a piece of paper and scraped the graphite into a powder. I then lifted it, careful not to spill any, and blew the homemade finger print powder onto the buttons of the keypad. Trace amounts of the powder stuck to three numbers on the pad. I used my partially torn piece of paper and wrote out as many combinations for the numbers 158, as possible. I reasoned that the orders 1-5-8 and 8-5-1 were not the ones used, they were too easy. I then tried to think of another one. The one that was most likely was 8-1-5. The eight key held more powder than the other two, leading me to believe it was the first key in the combination. Using a piece of paper, I put the key in, and heard a beep of confirmation. A sigh escaped my mouth, and I realized that I'd been holding my breath. Gabby smiled behind me, and prodded my shoulder in glee.

"I knew you could crack that code. One more lock!" I nodded and grabbed the small ring on my keychain where there were several small bits of metal. I unclipped one, and stuck it in the bottom of the keyhole. I then took another off and used it to feel the inside of the keyhole, checking the sequence of springs for what height they had, and what shape metal bit I could use.

"They could have used a harder lock to pick. This was so simple." I muttered under my breath. While it may have seemed like this took a while, it actually took only about two minutes. Finally I got the lock turned, and I opened the door for Gabby, and watched her walk inside, before I turned and started to walk back to where the rest of the class, supervised by Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher, and Mrs. Dodds, the pre-algebra teacher, was eating lunch. I pulled mine out of the bag it was in and sat alone. I watched as one of the obnoxious girls of the class, didn't even bother remembering her name, was bullying one of the boys of the class. He was slightly a loner as well, hanging out with a crippled boy. Both of them were trying to get the girl to stop, when suddenly the water seemed to rise up and grab her, pulling her into the fountain. I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my lips as I watched the two boys stare in horror at the soaked girl who was screaming at him. Both teachers rushed over, Mr. Brunner helping the girl up as best he could, him being in a wheelchair and all, and Mrs. Dodds shepherded the frightened boy away from his friend and into the Met. I was slightly confused by this and followed them all the way to the Greek Exhibit. Once there I hid a column and just listened.

"You've been giving us problems, honey." She started. Her nasty sounding voice sending chills down my spine.

"Yes, ma'am." The boy agreed, obviously only saying it to trying and get a lesser punishment.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" She asked again. I glanced around the stone and watched the woman play with her cuffs. She always wore these nasty leather jackets.

"I-I'll try harder." He responded stuttering.

"We are not fools Percy Jackson, it was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." At this comment, I noticed the evil look on the teachers face, and I also noticed the boy, Percy, seemed to have no idea what she was talking about.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started to explain but she interrupted him.

"Times up!" She hissed at him. As I watched, she started to transform into some bat creature. It was then that I realized that she was a Fury. A fricken Fury! Straight from the myths. Without realizing he was behind me, Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair around me, a certain glint in his eye.

"What Ho! Percy!" He shouted, throwing a pen at the boy, who caught it on reflex. In his moment of distraction, the Fury lunged at Percy. I stepped in though and tackled the winged mythological creature to the ground.

"What is this?! Another godling?!" It hissed, swiping at me with its talons. I ducked under them feeling the wind as they passed over me. Another swipe came soon after and I jumped back, barely avoiding them. I then fell to the ground, and was hit across the face with one of the sharp talons. I moved back just in time to only take surface damage, a cut that ran from one ear, across my nose, and to the other ear, on my skin only. As she was focused on me, Percy was having a dandy conversation with Mr. Brunner.

"A little help here! Bleeding from the face!" I shouted at them, pulling Percy's attention to me. He was a slightly scrawny boy.

"Uncap the pen!" Mr. Brunner instructed. As I watched, the pen became a bronze sword. It looked like one of the one's kept on exhibit here, except newer. I stood, and wiping some of the blood from my lower face, I kept the nasty creature distracted, jumping around and taunting her. Percy then charged in behind me, I felt his presence near me, and I moved just in time for him to slice the Fury in half. She burst into dust, leaving no trace of the creature, save a few piles on the floor. Sat down hard, suddenly feeling the pain in my face. Before I knew it however, I was back outside the building, no longer bleeding, and alone. Gabby came and found me, having found some amazing hieroglyphs.

"You will never believe what just happened with Mrs. Dodds!" I started to tell her, but a blank look on her face told me to hold off.

"Who is Mrs. Dodds?" She asked. I gave her an eye roll.

"Our pre-algebra teacher. You know, the creepy lady with the leather jackets who has never liked either of us?" I explained.

"Our teacher's name is Mrs. Kerr…how could you get that mixed up with Dodds? Such a weird name." Gabby sat next to me, holding an umbrella over my head. I hadn't even noticed it was raining. I glanced at where Percy sat, he seemed to be having a similar conversation to the one I just had. He looked confused and frustrated. I stood up to go over there, but he went back to Mr. Brunner, still holding the pen/sword. He handed it back over, and had an even more confused look than before. So he doesn't know what's going on either. The rest of the year was weird as hell for me. It seemed like no one, in the whole school, had ever heard of a Mrs. Dodds, and the new woman, Mrs. Kerr, who was an always happy blonde woman, was a complete opposite to the other woman. I thought of trying to talk to Percy about this, but he seemed to have accepted the change. The only reminder of that whole experience was a small scar on my face, almost unnoticeable, that ran from one side to the other. Everyone claimed that it was there for as long as they'd known me. I knew I'd only had it since the school trip. This whole thing was screwed up, so I went straight to the boy who was always with Percy.

"Alright, I know something is up here. No one just up and forgets a teacher not five minutes after losing them. And, I've only had this scar since that stupid trip, not my whole life. I would remember, I was there. Spill." I confronted the boy. Upon closer inspection it was hard to believe this guy was in sixth grade. He had stubble on his face, and he had the worst case of acne I'd ever seen. I mean I was mature for my age, swearing before everyone else did, and all that stuff, but he was beyond his years.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean." He avoided eye contact.

"Bull-crap." I accused.

"I can't tell you." He then continued.

"More bull-crap. I was there. I remember it clearly. I need to know that I'm not crazy, that Percy isn't thinking the same thing. He is right outside the door anyway, why not let him in?" He did, and then told us both to leave him alone. Eventually, I realized that I was so focused on finding the truth, that I was failing in every one of my classes. I had a temper to begin with, but it was nothing compared to Percy calling our English teacher and old sot. We both were put in the office for that one.

"Why are you here with me?" He asked after I sat down next to him.

"Cause when I started laughing at him, he asked me why. And I told him he WAS an old sot, so he sent me." I shrugged.

"Do you really remember what happened at the museum?" He asked me.

"I have the scar to prove it." I turned towards him. He flinched and looked down at his worn down sneakers.

"Sorry I didn't save you sooner." He apologized.

"You didn't have any idea what you were doing. You were up against a Fury. She was trying to kill you." I laughed. It was the easiest way to deal with the issue.

"I never even heard your name." He laughed with me.

"Lys. Well, its Alyse, but Gabby calls me Lys." I answered him.

"I'm Percy." He put his hand out. I took his hand in mine, and as soon as we touched our hands shocked us. I pulled back, moving my fingers to stop the numbness. He did the same and finally we were called to the office. That was really weird. The news that we were given was not what I wanted to hear. We both were to leave the academy after the year ended. I sighed as I left, Percy making a similar noise behind me.

"That makes 5." I spoke. Percy nodded.

"About the same for me." His friend, whose name I found out was Grover, tried to reassure us that it was probably for the best, and that the school wasn't the best for us. Exams came around, and I didn't even try to study for them, it wouldn't matter anyway. The night before the Latin exam I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Percy standing on the other side.

"Can't study?" He asked me. I gave him a look. Over time we'd come to be pretty good friends, realizing that we both had similar interests, and the fact that we both had been all over the place.

"I don't bother seeing as how I don't have to place for next year." I shrugged. He nodded and sat on my bed.

"Wanna go talk to Mr. Brunner, some last minute advice?" He asked.

"Why not." I sighed and followed him. We made our way down to the rooms where the teachers had their offices. Mr. Brunners light was on, and there were voices inside.

"…Worried about them both sir." Grovers voice came from inside the room. I walked to the other side of the door, making no noise, and listened closely.

"... Alone this summer, " Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them, " Mr. Brunner said. "We need them to mature more. "  
"But he may not have time. Alyse is slightly safer but the summer solstice dead-line-" "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let them both enjoy their ignorance while they still can. "  
"But they both saw her…and Alyse was injured protecting Percy!"

"Their imagination, " Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that. "  
"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again. " Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean. "  
"You haven't failed, Grover, " Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Alyse alive until next fall-" I gasped involuntarily as Percy grabbed my wrist from behind me. I was so focused on the conversation that had just happened that I hadn't noticed him move. Mr. Brunner stopped midsentence. He'd noticed that we were there. I dragged Percy behind me, and down the hall into a room that was unlocked. I closed the door and put my back to it. Breathing hard, I heard the sounds of hooves on the floor, not just one set, but what sounded like two different animals with hooves. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke.

"Nothing, " he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. "  
"Mine neither, " Grover said. "But I could have sworn ... "  
"Go back to the dorm, " Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow. "

"Don't remind me. " Grover groaned. Finally the lights went out in Mr. Brunners office. We still waited for what seemed like hours, just to make sure no one was around, and ended up back in our rooms. I didn't realize I'd been holding Percy's hand until we got to his room. I let go and said goodnight, hugging him slightly, hoping to reassure him just as much as myself.

Leaving the test the next day, I realized I was walking out with Percy. He gave me a look that told me everything. I gave him the same, there was no way that I got any of those names correct at all.

"Percy, Alyse. Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear.

"Okay sir." Percy mumbled. He seemed to be really upset about leaving.

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"This isn't the right place for you both. It was only a matter of time. " I was suddenly feeling upset. Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.

"Right, " I said, trembling.

"No, no, " Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... You're not normal, Percy, Alyse. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks. Thanks for reminding me." Percy said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind him. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and I wasn't normally a big crier. I never used to show that much emotion, but this year was hellish for both of us. We found a place in the courtyard after that to just calm down. I cried a bit more, letting it out so that I could move on. Percy rubbed my back a few times, showing his care. Finally we both went back, and I had to start packing. Not that I had anywhere to go anyway. I was one of those kids who was brought into the school with the hopes of them bettering themselves, and the school hoped to better the city. I was homeless.

"You heading home?" I asked Percy, as he was saying goodbye with Grover.

"Yeah, how about you." He asked in response. I shook my head.

"I don't have a place, I was wondering if I could crash with you guys…" I muttered, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Oh god yeah! You don't have a place to go then sure, my mom would love you!" Percy clapped my back. I smiled at him softly, then we got our stuff together. We thought that this was the last time we were going to see Grover, but it turned out he was with us in the Greyhound bus. He looked nervous, well, even more nervous than normal, and I couldn't help but notice that he looked at everyone as though they were a possible enemy. Finally, I could tell that Percy couldn't take it either.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" We both asked at the same time. We laughed at each other a bit, but Grover wasn't laughing.

"Wha-what do you mean?"  
I confessed about us eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. Grover's eye twitched.

"How much did you hear?"  
"Oh ... Not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy continued, asking more in-depth questions. Grover winced.

"Look, Percy, Alyse...I was just worried for you guys, see? I mean, both of you hallucinating about demon math teachers ... "  
"Grover-" I tried to interrupt but he was on a roll.  
"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you both were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ... "

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar. " Percy stopped him. Finally Grover calmed down a bit, and with a sigh handed us both some slightly worn out business cards. I could barely read it because of my dyslexia and I could tell Percy was struggling too, but finally I could make it out.

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800)009-0009

"What's with the keeper bit? Some position in one of those Harry Potter Quiditch matches?" I muttered. Grover shook his head.

"If you guys need me this summer, you have to call me. Anything weird, or if you're in danger some how." He spoke quickly.

"What's Half-" Percy started asking but Grover put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it out loud! That's my um…summer address." He lied through his teeth again. Percy had bought it though, his shoulders sagged slightly. Yancy was for rich kids, and both of us were always the odd ones out. Thinking about Yancy made me think about Gabby.

"Crap! I forgot to say goodbye to Gabby!" I cursed my memory. She'd seemed distant in the last semester of school, we talked but ever since Percy and Grover came into my life it was like she didn't need to be around anymore. Grover gave me a slightly ashamed look.

"I'm sure you'll see her again." He said, trying to reassure me. I went off into my own world, trying to figure out when I would possibly see her, and realized that Percy and Grover were having their own conversation. Something about who was protecting who and what from. After Percy asked what from, the bus let out the most foul smell I'd ever had the misfortune of smelling, and came to a screeching halt. After the driver, who probably didn't really know that much about his own engine, said we had to get out, the three of us stood up and left the bus. I glanced into his compartment, and saw that the serpentine belt had shredded and rubbed against the engine, causing the smell we'd experienced earlier. I informed him of this, and the driver thanked me in surprise.

"You know about cars?" Percy asked. I shrugged.

"A bit, when you grow up needing to find odd jobs, you learn things fast. I worked in garages, for restaurants cleaning dishes, all sorts of things." I grabbed a hair band off of my wrist and used it to tie my brown, almost black hair back. I wore a simple t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans with a chain from the front to the back. I wore boots on my feet, and in my pocket was one of my favorite knives. It was longer, and had blue steel next to almost black steel. I used this opportunity to look around. Behind us was just maple trees, and nothing else. On the other side of the road, was an old fashioned fruit stand. This was the sort of place that you'd pass on the road without batting an eye. The old ladies that were running the fruit stand looked to be ancient, and they were knitting this big-ass pair of socks. Like…the socks were bigger than my t-shirt, big. The one on the right was knitting one sock, the one on the left the other. The lady in the middle was holding a big basket of yard. The women seemed to be looking between Percy and I. I looked to Grover, to see if he had any insight, but the color was draining from his face.

"Grover?" Percy said. "Hey, man-"

"Tell me they're not looking at you guys. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" I laughed hoping to lighten the mood. Percy laughed but Grover gave me a look.  
"Not funny, Alyse. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.  
"We're getting on the bus, " he told us. "Come on. "  
"What?" Percy complained. "It's a thousand degrees in there. "  
"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. The lady with the basket had grabbed a huge pair of sheers, and had cut the yarn that connected to the sweater/socks. I could hear the snip from across the road. I heard some clanking with the driver, and went around the bus to see that he'd managed to bring a spare serpentine belt, and was just finishing putting it in, when I noticed a large piece of metal that had cut the belt. I started to pull it out, and with the drivers help it came free. As we stood, the engine roared back to life. There was a cheer from the people on the side of the road.

"Darn right!" The driver said slapping his hat on the hood.

"Thanks little lady!" He smiled to me. I smiled back. I got back on, and noticed that both Percy and Grover looked like they were going to hurl. I started to feel a bit similar when I sat down.

"Grover?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me. The color was gone from his face, as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"What are you not telling us?"  
He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Alyse, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"  
"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Percy asked. Grover looked between us, his expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw. "  
"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost older.  
He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening, " Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time. "

"What last time?" Percy asked, just as confused as I was.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth. "

"Grover, " I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you guys home from the bus station. Promise me." He looked at us, pleading. This seemed like a strange request to me, but Percy promised he could.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. When he didn't respond I'd assumed the worst.

"Grover, did that mean someone is going to die?" Percy asked for me. He didn't respond to that question either, but the look he gave us said everything. Grover mournfully glanced between us, as if he knew what flowers we both would want on our graves.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I feel that for the most part it is good for the story. If you figured out who her parent issssssss...POST A REVIEW! Pretty pleaseeeee with a cherry on toppppp? Alright, all wining aside. If I receive reviews, I will respond to them at the end of my chapters. Because this is the first, I don't have any reviews to respond to. Please let me know what you think! I was thinking of trying to add in a few characters, just people that Lys might hang out with, sooo if you have an OC that you would like to see, maybe become friends with Percy and Lys, and Grover, please let me know! I love having people give me ideas!

Name:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Special attributes:

Weapon of choice(nothing modern, you know that):

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Favorite color (for t-shirt):

Personality:

All those sorts of things. Also, I was thinking of possibly continuing this to the later books, like the Heros of Olympus series as well, even though I haven't read them, I feel depending on how far I get, it could get there. SOOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW I TRY TO UPDATE WHENEVER I HAVE TIME WHICH THIS SUMMER IT SEEMS THAT I WONT BECAUSE IM GOING TO COLLEGE! Welll...there we go haha.


	2. I learn how to bull fight

So here it is! Chapter two! This one was a ton of dialog...I mean a lot! And if you notice that people don't say Alyse's name a lot, that's cause they don't. I tried my best to incorporate her name, and it does pop up, but eh oh well. This is where I changed some of the story. I made somethings happen to my OC that didn't happen in the book, or gave her some of Percy's lines, all that fun stuff, but it seemed to fit. I am a weird one after all. As you can see from this chapter, Annabeth is not one of the major characters. She wont be in the future either. She is someone who is there, is slightly the bane of Percy's and Lys' existences and she is the reason they both want to get stronger. There are more subtle hints in this chapter that aren't actually that subtle xD sooo yeah there is that. I'm typing the opening to the chapter really fast before I go to work, so I may need to re-do it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson series characters, I tweaked some of them, but I don't own them. I own Alyse, and Gabby, and more OC's in the future. **

* * *

Alright…so we didn't actually allow Grover to walk us home. We probably should have, but he was freaking the hell out of both of us…so we ditched him at the station. Apparently when he gets nervous his bladder acts up, so he made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as we stopped. Percy grabbed my wrist and dragged me away, because I was going to be the nice person and wait for him, but that wasn't my freaked out friends idea. We grabbed our suitcases and took the first cab we could.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," Percy told the driver. I was tired, I realized, it had been a long day and I didn't sleep on the bus, Grover talked too much and sounded like a bleating goat. I nodded off. I usually don't dream, I'm putting that out there right now, but for the small span of time that I could relax, I ended up dreaming. A dark cavern filled with shadows, and on instinct I could tell they were souls.

"Where is it? Where could it have gone?! Curse my brothers! Curse those rotten heros! I will have my Helm returned! If it is the last thing I do!" The voice carried from a far corner of the cavern. A voice behind me scared me out of my sleep.

"The daughter of death wants to see her realm hmmm?" The voice was oily, and sounded as though it could see right through me. I jolted awake just as the cab stopped.

"Percy…you will never believe the dream I just had. It was crazy!" I tried laughing it off, but it was hard to do, it seemed so real.

"Well, you can tell me later, we're here!" He smiled at me, and got out of the cab. We paid, grabbed our bags, and began our walk towards the apartment.

"Let me warn you, it's not going to be nice. Ignore Gabe, please." He pleaded with me as we got to the door. The outside was startlingly different from the inside. The place was grubby, and it reeked of stale beer and body odor.

"So you're home." A nasty sounding voice came from the living room. There sat some of the ugliest men I'd ever had the misfortune to see. They were playing poker, and there were beer cans thrown about. Food littered the floor, and I could tell where the body odor smell came from then.

"Where is my mom, I have to introduce her to my friend Lys."

"Working," He said. "Either of you got any cash?" The man who spoke looked like a beached walrus…he had very little hair, and what was left of it was combed over his oily baldhead. He wore clothes that looked like they came from a thrift shop, and they weren't clean.

"I don't have any cash." Percy lied. We paid for the taxi, and I had my whole life's savings in my bags. Like hell I was giving that to some street thug.

"You took a taxi from the bus station, probably paid with a twenty. Got seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, they better carry their own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" They guy he addressed looked at us with sympathy.

"They just got here, give them a break. New girl doesn't owe you nothin'."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated, a bit of malice behind his voice.

"Fine." Percy dug his change out of his pocket and put it on the table.

"The girl too." Gabe looked at me. His mud colored eyes were beady, and I could tell he knew I had some money.

"Hell no. I don't owe you anything. You couldn't get money out of me if it grew out my ass." I flicked the man off and followed Percy.

"You're gonna lose with those cards anyway." I smiled over my shoulders. We ended up in his room and he regarded me with some respect.

"Nice job standing up to him there." He smiled.

"Naw it's easy when you deal with them on the streets, all bark no real bite. I could take his ass down easily." You learn to survive on the streets. I taught myself kickboxing and some aikido from books I read at the library, just for self-defense. I needed it when I had a box to my name. It was then that I remembered Grover. Poor Grover. A chill filled the room, and it felt as if something with large talons and leather like wings was looking for us. Then I heard a woman's voice.  
"Percy?" She opened his bedroom door. The chill melted away and I felt safe, and warm.

"Oh Percy! I can't believe it! You've grown since Christmas!" She hugged him tightly. I sat there, a smile forming on my face. I'd never really had family. My mom died when I was three, and I was put into foster homes until I ran away at 8. From then on I fended for myself, learning the tricks and trades of the New York slums and alleys.

"Who is this lovely young girl!" She turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm Alyse, but I go by Lys. I'm a friend of Percy's. I don't have a home so he brought me with him." I could feel the blood pool in my face. I was embarrassed every time I said I didn't have a home. It wasn't something I was proud of.

"Oh honey! We'll take you in! Just ignore the smelly man downstairs." She winked at me. Percy's mom was a lovely woman, she had long brown hair with a few streaks of grey, but she didn't seem old. Her voice was sweet and held the vitality of youth. She smelled of candy shop, and it was a wonderful scent. She'd brought home with her a bag of candy, obviously she worked there. I grabbed a blue jolly rancher and sat down next to Percy on the bed.

"Honey, you look like you could use a shower." She said to me. I realized I was grubby at this point. I didn't have very many fresh clothes either, so she told Percy to lend me some. I was about the same size as he was, maybe slightly taller, so I knew they would fit. I went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and stripped out of my dirty clothing. It felt nice to have an actually warm shower for once. My hair took the longest, it being down to my lower back. I used the shampoo and conditioner that was set for me, and felt the grime and dirt rinse away. It was so relaxing. I then stepped out and put the clothes on. They were a bit big, the shorts needing a belt, and the shirt being a bit long, but I had clean clothes so I wasn't going to complain. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I was brought back to reality.

"Hey Sally! How about some bean dip, huh?" Gabe yelled from the other room. I sighed and walked back into Percy's room. I ran a brush through my black locks (A/N: I changed the hair from brown/black to black. It makes sense) and braided it down my back. Percy was recounting the year, and how it wasn't that bad, he'd made friends, smiled at me at that point, and how it was fun at times. I added in a few things, mostly the end of the year because I didn't know him first semester. We both got silent when the school trip was brought up. For me that was a bad time because I nearly got myself killed, and I had the scar to prove I couldn't protect myself fast enough. For Percy, well I can only imagine a similar idea. When we both got quiet she put her hands on both of our shoulders.

"What? Did something scare you?" She asked, focusing extra long on my scar.

"No mom." Percy shook his head. He was lying. And I could tell he felt bad about it. Sally pursed her lips.

"I have a surprise for both of you. We're going to the beach." She smiled.

"Montauk?" Percy asked his eyes getting wider.

"Three nights-same cabin."

"When?" I asked, we hardly seemed ready to go.

"As soon as I get changed." She smiled at us.

"Family tradition. We used to go every summer, but Gabe said it was too much money." In that instant the man in question appeared in the doorway.  
"Bean dip? Sally? Didn't you hear me?" He growled, glaring at us. I already knew that I hated that man. He was vile and all around nasty.

"On my way, honey! We were just talking about the trip." Sally called sweetly. She was acting, she had to be.

"The trip? You mean you were serious?" I sighed and glared at him.

"I knew it, he won't let us go." Percy muttered.

"Of course he will. Your step-father is just worried about money, that's all. Besides, Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." She looked at us evenly.

"So the money for the trip…it comes out of your clothes budget right?" Gabe asked, seemingly ok with the whole idea now.

"Yes dear."

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful." Gabe scratched his chin.

"Maybe if you hurry with the seven-layer dip…and if the brats apologize for interrupting my poker game. And making me lose." He glared at me specifically, I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me harder, and I swore I could take him down in one move.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now." Percy muttered.

"I'm sorry I pointed out your cards." I said through my teeth. Yeah sorry not sorry, even a professional couldn't have won with those cards!

"Yeah, whatever." Gabe snorted and left the room. I took a deep breath, finally able to breath regular air again and Percy and I snickered at each other.

"Thank you. Both of you. Once we get to Montauk we can talk more about what you forgot to tell me. Okay?" She said to us. Her eyes were filled with anxiety and I hoped and prayed to whatever god or gods were out there that something wasn't going on. Her smile returned a moment later and I couldn't help but smile back. Soon we were packed and getting his '78 Camaro packed. I couldn't help but admire the car. It wasn't the prettiest of cars, but I knew the engine was pure and would do the trick.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy. Not one little scratch." Gabe told Percy. I smirked.

"Not like he'll be driving." I said just loud enough for Percy and Gabe to hear. Another glare from the man. He lumbered back up the walkway towards the house, I flicked him off again, your classic American gesture. Percy however did something strange. He made a clawed hand over his heart then a shoving motion in the direction of Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it slammed the heavy set man on the ass and sent him up the staircase. I looked at Percy then made a hasty break to the car, not wanting to be around to see what happened after. We got into the car for the drive, and as soon as it roared to life, I knew this car was going to do just fine. I was a fan of American muscle. Mostly Chevy, but if you get the mustangs engine to just the right tune, she'll sing for you. When were on our way to the south shore. I'd never been to that part of the island, but I was excited. I felt like family finally. We got to the cabin at sunset, cleaned the place then walked on the beach eating blue food. There was a story behind that, but it was mostly just to prove a point. A fire was made as soon as it got dark, and we passed around stories.

"I was walking down the street, you know minding my own business, when some small kid came running at me as if he was running from hell. His eyes were wide and he looked like he'd just had a beating. Behind him, this lumbering girl was following him, looking murderous. She told me to move and when I didn't she made like she was going to move me, but I flipped her and told the kid to run. He ran in the other direction, never saw him again. This girl stood up, not having taken too much damage. I took notice of what she was wearing. She seemed to have armor on, that shimmered in and out of view. I ignored it and went for a punch, she dodged but didn't expect my kick to her head. She went down like a sack of potatoes." I laughed at Percy's face. He was shocked. Sally just laughed and smiled at me. Percy then asked about his dad.

"He was kind. Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, and green eyes." She explained, looking nostalgic.

"You know, you look similar Lys. You have the same black hair, but your eyes and skin tone are different." She smiled at me. I got my hair from my dad, whoever he was. My mom was a blonde number, someone who had made her mistakes in the past. Oh well. My eyes were a very dark grey, and if you caught me at a bad time, the pupil seemed to take over the iris, and my eyes went black. Its odd. I didn't realize my eye color WAS an eye color. My skin was naturally pale. I didn't burn though, which was nice.

"I wish he could see you Perc. He would have been so proud."

"How old was I? When he left?" Percy asked.

"He was only with me for one summer. Right at this beach, at this cabin.

"But he knew me as a baby." Percy protested. I sadly looked at the fire, the way it moved and grew then shrank back away from the wind that threatened to blow it out. I put my hand just beyond the reach, feeling its warmth. That was the thing about fire, it was warm, but it keeps you at bay. Not letting you get close to it, in case you got burned.

"Are you going to send me away again? To another school?" Percy asked. That question jarred me from my thoughts. If he went off to school, I'd be back on the streets.

"I don't know, I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" Percy asked. He seemed to want to take that back as soon as it was said. Sally's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh Percy no! I…I have to honey. For your own good."

"Because I'm not normal." He grit through his teeth.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing Percy. But you don't realize how important you are! I thought Yancy would be far enough away that you would be safe." She said, wiping the tears from her face. Far enough away? Safe? Wouldn't he be safer at home with his parent? You know, out of other peoples reach? I had a hard time understanding what safe meant for Sally. I'd had odd experiences as a kid. When I was in my first foster home, they found me playing with dead animals as if it were normal, they sent me back. In my second home, I told a kid in school that his dog was going to die, when it was pets day. That next week, it was hit by a car. Then there was all the people that seemed to follow me. I would have people follow me to school until they called the cops on them. I'd been kicked out of more schools for these things than I'd like to remember.

"I tried to keep you as close to me as I could, they told me that was a mistake. But there is only one other option, the place your father wanted me to send you. I just couldn't do it." She said hesitantly.

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school. A summer camp." My first thought was how could a summer camp help? Was it like one of those bible camps where they sang bible songs and did crafts that related to that religion and put on plays? Was it like a tutoring thing? What was that?

"I'm sorry Percy. I can't talk about it. I would lose you if I sent you there." Sally said, understanding Percy's, and my own, confusion.

"For good? Its only summer camp?" I asked. She turned to the fire and didn't respond. That night I had the same dream as before, except I was closer to the voice than I had been before. I woke up to the stormiest weather I'd seen yet. The weather had been crazy since winter, and this was even worse.

"Hurricane?" Percy asked, having heard his mom say it. There was a pounding on the door, and a voice I thought I knew. Sally threw the door open, and reviled Grover standing in the doorway. Well…mostly Grover.

"Searching all night. What were you thinking?" Sally looked at him in terror. Not of him though, of what he'd come for.

"Percy, Lys, what didn't you tell me about school." Sally shouted to be heard.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled.

"Its behind me! Didn't you tell her?" I wasn't focusing on his English though. I was focused on his ancient greek. He'd sworn. I also was more focused on the fact that Grover went from boy to satyr in the course of a day.

"Tell me!" Sally yelled. Percy and I then started stammering about what had happened, and how I got my scar, and I mentioned creatures while Percy wasn't sure what they were. Over the course of our babbling, Sally turned pale as death. I've seen death, I knew what it looked like.

"Get into the car, all of you! Go now!" She shouted tossing rain jackets at us and grabbing her purse. I followed Percy out the door and watched as Grover trotted for the car. When he walked he limped, but when he ran he was fast. Where his feet should be, were hooves. Finally Sally got into the car, Grover and I in the backseat, and Percy in front.

"You guys know each other?" Percy asked. I looked between Grover and Sally.

"Not exactly. We never met in person, but she knew I was watching you. I ended up watching you too Lys."

"Watching us?" I asked.

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were ok. Originally Gabriella was watching you, but since you started to gravitate towards me she backed off. Don't think that I was faking a friendship. I'm your friend." He reassured us.

"What are you, exactly?" Percy asked, it was my turn to talk.

"He is a satyr." I answered.

"Woah like the myths that Mr. Brunner talked about?" He asked.

"Were the old ladies myths? Or Mrs. Dodds?" Grover responded.

"You admit there was a Mrs. Dodds?!" I demanded. I could care less about the rest of their conversation I was more focused on remembering exactly what happened.

"Who I am? What does that mean?" Percy asked, looking between his mom and Grover.

"Percy, now is not the time, we have to get you both to safety.

"Safety from what? What is chasing us?" I asked.

"Oh nobody much. Just the lord of the dead and a few of his minions." Grover said a bit miffed because Percy called him a donkey.

"Grover!" Sally scolded. I started focusing on what he'd said though. Lord of the Dead…as in…Hades? Why would Hades be chasing after us? What have we done? Then I remembered the dreams. His Helm? What is so important that he is sending someone after us?

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." Sally responded tightly.

"The place you didn't want me to go?" Percy pointed out.

"Please this is really hard to explain. You're in danger."

"Because some ladies cut yarn." I said incredulously.

"Those weren't ladies. Those were the fates. Do you know what it means-the fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to…when someone's about to die." Grover amended himself.

"Whoa, you said you." Percy pointed out. They then got into an argument about what "you" meant. They were interrupted by a jerk of the wheel in an attempt to avoid something. A dark shape then lost in the storm. It looked huge from what I could see. There was a boom, a jaw-rattling noise, and the car exploded. I could feel the air around me blow, and I knew that I was somewhat air-born in my seat. I scraped myself off the roof of the car. We were upside down.

"Lys! Percy!" Sally shouted.

"I'm okay…" I muttered. I wasn't dead, no one was, I could feel that much. And our car hadn't actually exploded. We swerved into a ditch. I looked next to me and tried to shake Grover awake. He muttered something about food and I knew he was ok for now. Somehow when I touched him I could almost feel his energy. Like his life energy. He was alive, but dazed, and he'd live if I got him away from the seat. I unbuckled him and he crashed to the roof. I looked out one of the windows. There was a huge guy, walking towards us. He was bulky and fuzzy on his top half. He looked like he had horns. I was going to ask who that was but was interrupted.

"Percy, Lys, Grover get out of the car." Sally said, dead serious. I looked around me, all the doors were too damaged to go out. I had an idea then.

"Grover! Get your furry ass up here now!" I yelled at him. He was jolted from his moaning and climbed forward as best as he could.

"Lay down on the roof, feet towards the windshield. When I say go, you kick your side, I'll kick mine." I instructed. Car companies made windshields so that they could be forcefully removed in a time when no other exit is an option.

"Ok…GO!" I yelled, kicking down with my feet as hard as I possibly could. Grover did the same, and soon we had successfully removed the pane of glass. I climbed out first, avoiding some broken glass. Grover second and finally Percy and his mom.

"See that big tree?" Sally asked me. I nodded, and Percy looked around wildly.

"That's the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse in the valley, don't look back just run. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." She told us, turning back to the person following us.

"Mom! You're coming with us you have to!" When she looked at him sadly I knew that she wasn't going to. Percy protested, but I grabbed his wrist and dragged him after me. Something that I realized about our relationship is that we are constantly dragging one or the other person away from something, or to something. I looked back briefly, noticing that the fuzzy mass was the head and the horns were horns.

"He doesn't want me. He wants you both. I can't follow anyway. Now go!" She yelled. That was when Percy decided to grow a pair and be a gentleman. I would have waited until my ass was saved before I became a gentleman but he had to. He grabbed his mom and ran towards the hill. She protested but he held strong and we ran. I knew who we were dealing with as soon as the lightning, which I had been ignoring up until this point, flashed in front of me and illuminated the creatures features. We were being chased by a freaking Minotaur!

"That's…" Percy started to say but his mom interrupted him.

"Pasiphae's son. I wish I'd known how badly they want you both dead…"

"But he's the Min-"

"Don't say his name. Names have power." I noticed that the tree wasn't close enough, we weren't in the safe zone yet. Then I looked behind us. The bull man was sniffing our car. I remembered that the sight and hearing are terrible on the creature, and that scent is what it relied on. The monster grabbed Gabe's Camaro, which was bad, until it threw it and made it worse and bellowed in rage. This is when I decided to go noble.

"Percy. Trade shirts with me." I instructed. The boy looked about as willing to trade as he was to kiss me, but after his mom understood what I meant she urged him.

"You seem to be more of a target than I am. You guys run, I will distract him. Plus, I can take him." I smirked, trying to show Percy the confidence he needed to keep moving.

"Lys, when he see's you he will charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way-directly sideways. He-"

"Can't change directions well once in full motion. Same as a bull." I finished. She looked grateful that I understood. Another bellow, and I knew he'd smelled us. We hadn't stopped running, and the tree was a few more yards.

"Percy go! Take Grover with you, I will help Lys!" Percy looked like he didn't want to separate from us, so I gave him my best death glare, and we could feel some of the earth shake. He got the picture. As he and Grover ran I turned to Sally. She gave me a weak smile, and I knew she had a plan. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was. I watched the man carefully, and even though I was nervous, I held my ground until I could lunge to the side. And lunge I did. Sally did the same in the other direction, and rather than let it follow me she distracted it and made it follow her.

"NO!" I heard Percy yell behind me.

"Run Percy, Lys! I can't go any farther. Run!" All I could do was stand in fear. The bull-man charged her again, and as she tried to sidestep the monster had learned his lesson. He grabbed Sally by the neck. As I watched she struggled and kicked at the monster.

"MOM!" Percy yelled again. She wasn't looking at him though, she was looking at me. Her eyes told me everything. _Take him and go. I will be fine. _She said. I couldn't help but believe her. Then she shouted her last word.

"GO!" With an angry roar the Minotaur closed his fists around Sally's neck. Rather than seeing something gruesome, she burst into a golden form, and with a flash, she was gone. Something bubbled inside me. I can say for sure that I'd never seen that in my life, but the feeling of recognition flashed before my confusion. People don't burst into gold light then disappear. They break, and crumple. I'd seen it.

"NO!" I could feel the anger behind me as Percy ran up next to me. He'd taken his raincoat off and was waving it about as if he were an untrained matador. Then he ran to one side and taunted the creature. I could tell he was having a stupid idea, I'd seen the same look when he lobed a piece of mystery meat into the hair of some red headed bully. He put his back to the pin tree and waited for the bull, thinking he would jump out of the way. But it didn't happen. I had charged in, feeling a sudden burst of energy and leapt onto the creatures back, holding onto his horns for dear life. How I made it onto his back in one jump, or how Percy was able to flip over him, in a sudden adrenaline induced acrobatic ability, I couldn't explain. We both were holding on, and he slammed into the tree. He tossed and turned trying to throw us off, but we both held on, to each other, and to him. Grover chose this time to go incoherent.

"Food!" He moaned. Apparently he'd hit his head too hard and was now deciding to let us know. That was the cue for the monster. It turned towards him and was about to charge when Percy grabbed my waist in one arm, and with his legs and his arms threw us both off of its back. We both took a horn with us. With a scream, the bull-man used his back to launch us farther, and as I fell I rolled, and came up kneeling. Percy didn't have such luck. He landed on a rock. I knew he wasn't going to be getting up soon, so I did what felt natural. I placed myself between the Minotaur and my almost unconscious friend, and drove the horn into its side, under the ribcage. The monster then let off an agonizing roar. It clawed at its chest, and I knew it was close to being defeated. It was beginning to turn to sand, like Mrs. Dodds. And with one final roar, it was gone. I was suddenly exhausted. My breath was harder to catch and I was the only one in the group who wasn't suffering some major head injury. I summoned up the rest of my strength and grabbed Grover first, then Percy. Both boys were leaning heavily on my shoulders, and I knew I was going to have a hard time getting to the farmhouse. The earth rumbled a little bit, causing me to stumble forward. I had a strange thought that the ground was trying to help me. Like a parent nudging their child forward as they take their first steps. I smiled slightly and continued on. I seeing as I had no hands to knock on the door, I used my boot. The door came bursting open, and a few hands came shooting out to help us inside. I was having a hard time staying conscious, but I refused to pass out in some place I didn't know. That was my one rule about the street, friendly roads only, not anywhere I wasn't familiar with. A familiar face flashed in front of me, but I was slightly out of it and couldn't put a name to the face. Then one more.

"Percy…hit his head…concussion. Grover…same." I managed to get out through my greatly disoriented state.

"Get them nectar and ambrosia. They need to heal. Give the boy's beds, Annabeth if you aren't going to help, please do not just stand there. Gabriella, please assist Alyse, Luke, help Percy." The man's voice came in through the suddenly cloudy room. I felt a straw get pushed to my lips, and instinctually I allowed myself to drink. The taste shook me from my stupor, and I blinked away the fog. The drink tasted like hot chocolate, something I would get in one of my favorite foster homes, before I screwed everything up.

"Gabby?" I asked, knowing I'd heard correctly.

"Hey Lys. Hows it shakin'." My best friend from Yancy smiled at me. Her brown hair was pulled back, and I realized she looked happier, and healthier here. She seemed less stressed than she was before.

"Obviously I've been better." I muttered.

"Aww we can fix that now that you're here, my favorite lock picker." She smiled at me. I looked her up and down, she was the same as always, and didn't have goat legs.

"If you were supposed to be watching over me, then does that make you a satyr like Grover?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I'm a Muse." I glanced at her confused.

"How can you be one of the Muses? Which one?" I remember that each of them had a domain, like love poetry or dance, but I didn't think that they still existed.

"I am the new Muse of History." She smiled at me. It all made sense now how she was so interested in breaking into the museum, she was actually wanting to see the relics. I shook my head chuckling.

"Naturally. So there are other Muses?" She nodded as if I'd asked a stupid question, which I probably did.

"Of course there are. My sisters and I live here." She looked around the room. It was big, and there was a lot of pictures of what looked like campers there. Some wore armor, some had different weapons in their hands, others were sitting by campfires.

"Alyse Duane. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and couldn't help the laugh that burst from my mouth.

"Mr. Brunner." I said, a smile plastered to my face.

"I prefer the name Chiron." He smiled at me. I looked him over then, to see that he wasn't in fact a crippled old man as I thought he was. He was probably 16.22 hh, and was a strong looking Centaur.

"Of course you do." I returned absently, looking him over. This day was getting weirder and weirder. I went over to where Percy was and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm glad he's ok." I said. Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder, a gesture he's done for a year, and smiled down at me.

"You have had a long journey. It is time for you to rest." I nodded, knowing that I was safer now. I liked knowing that Gabby was not far away. I knew I was safe here. I went to one of the available beds and sat down, feeling the exhaustion I'd felt earlier. It wasn't long until I'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Thats all folks! So I hope you liked it, it was a longer chapter, but thats alright, I like keeping them long. Next chapter I'm thinking might be less dialog, because its all tour and stuffs but we shall see. I hope you guys pick up the references to people in the chapter, cause they are there. Also this is following the books, not the movies in case no one noticed, so we will see. Am I the only one who is excited that Nathan Fillion is playing Hermes in Sea of Monsters? No? Yes? Cause that's freaking awesome! Btw if you don't know who she is by now, Then read again and again till you figure it out. I thought this was deleted to be honest, cause my computer froze up and needed to be shut down, and I'd forgotten if I saved it, luckily I did! Thank you paranoia. I've had it before where it wasn't saved, and that was back when I typed everything online rather than just edit here...well I learned my lesson! Cool, soooo read on!


	3. I learn of my not so Lively Father

So here is this chapter. This is the big reveal! The big shebang! Yes Annabeth does come into the story more here, but she is still not friends with any of the people. I'm not changing their background, just tweaking her acceptance a bit. Percy is a bit OC here, but he asks a ton of stupid questions and I got so tired of them, sometimes I just cut the questions and went for a vague summary. Sorry for those of you who liked his refusal to accept that the gods were real. I got really frustrated. For those who will read this and wonder why I made Alyse the way she is, thats because it is similar to me. I am athletic in that I can do the basics of most sports and physical activities fairly easily, but I don't always commit myself to following through with said activities. This was a longer chapter, looking at it, it made it up to 13 pages in word, which for me was nice. This also covers I want to say five chapters? A lot of which is summarized rather than fully explored. It also took me a really long time because I have story adhd...and it makes it hard for me to finish one chapter of something and then start in another. I am in the middle of the last chapter of Hyuuga warrior, which I have yet to finish and i feel really bad for starting other stories like this, and updating them rather than the other but gahhhh i just can't i get writers block whenever I try to finish it! I will do my best this weekend but college has really been kicking my ass...Ok rant basically over.

Disclaimer: (im really boring today arent i?) I only own Alyse, Gabby, and whoever people want me to put into the story, if you have a character that you would like to see in my story, please leave a description in the comments, and I will work that character into the story! Thanks! I own the new characters and the changed personalities. Thats it!

* * *

While Percy was going in and out of coherency, I explored camp. It wasn't as if I'd never been to camp before, I was sent to camps all the time, they just always sent me back home. Almost like a return to sender package. Gabby was with me for the most part, spewing some history of the Greeks and how they'd come to America. I could believe it now that I was seeing it. The Big house, as I found out they called it, was where Mr. D, Dionysus the god of wine and hangovers, and Chiron spent most of their time. I left the house and stood on the porch. In one corner stood a guy who looked like he had over a hundred eyes, and I wasn't going to ask how many he actually had. The skin he had was tan, and his hair was blond. He looked like he could be a surfer from California. I left the porch and walked straight out, finding the volleyball court, and the Arts and Crafts building. To my left, beyond a small creek was the forge, which looked awesome, the strawberry fields, the armory, which looked even more awesome than the forge, Pegasus stables, awesome, and an Arena. I will admit, the arena was the first place I walked into. Inside different campers were dueling with each other, only sparring, not intending to maim. One of the campers, an attractive boy with a scar running down his face noticed that I'd walked in.

"Well look who's walking around. I'm Luke." He smiled, and walked over, instructing the other, notably younger, campers to keep sparring.

"Alyse, call me Lys. Yeah, I was awake since getting here, but was told to stay put." I made a face to show how much I hated staying in one place. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're unclaimed right?" He asked me, starting to take his armor off.

"Yeah, but Gabby said Chiron has a hunch. That doesn't seem to strike well with me." I shrugged.

"Well, until your godly parent claims you, you are welcome to stay in the Hermes cabin. We are the children of the god of wanderers, so we have a lot of unplanned guests, and unclaimed kids. Many of them are the kids of the lesser gods, like Hecate or something like that. I'm sure that may be the case with you as well." He smiled, showing that he wasn't being mean by saying my parent could have been a lesser god. The ground shook slightly, surprising him.

"There have been a lot more earthquakes lately." He muttered. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go and look around more. Catch you later!" I called and ran out the large doors. When I reached the outside, I saw an array of cabins, all aligned in a semi-circle around a hearth. There were 12 cabins altogether.

"Percy is awake now, if you wish to see him." I smiled at Chiron as he walked up behind me. I nodded and walked back to the Big house. Chiron walked with me, and we walked onto the porch at the same time. There sat Percy, a blanket draped across his lap and a pillow behind his head. He was sipping at a glass of nectar, which he could barely hold, and was talking to Grover, who was holding a shoebox.

"You saved my life. I, the least I could do was go back to the hill. I thought you might want this." Grover smiled hesitantly. He placed the box in his lap.

"Lys, this one is for you. Both of you saved my life." Grover smiled to me. I nodded taking one of the horns from the box. At the mention of my name Percy's head snapped to me. I could tell the movement hurt him by the way his eyes flinched, but he looked at me anyway.

"Lys you're ok." He smiled, looking as though he was genuinely concerned for my well being. I smiled back and glanced down at the black and white horn. The base of it was jagged from where Percy and I had torn it off, and it was covered in blood. That was quite possibly the worst day of my life, and I'd been through a lot up till that point.

"The Minotaur." He spoke quietly.

"Perc, that is not a good idea…" I smiled calmly. Over the time I'd spent here just wandering, I learned that names hold a ton of power.

"That's what they call him though, the Greeks?" He demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull." He continued, answering his own question.

"You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?" Grover asked, shifting from one fake foot to the other.

"My mom…is she really…" He asked. That was the one thing we didn't count on him remembering immediately. It was a shock, and the brain tends to invent its own story to get over said shock. Grover and I looked at each other, but we couldn't meet Percy's eyes. I glanced at him. He was looking over the meadow.

"I'm sorry," Grover started crying. "I'm a failure. I'm the worst satyr in the world!" I rolled my eyes at the dramatics, and would have laughed had Percy not looked as bad as he did. Grover had also stomped, causing his foot to fall off. Not his actual foot, seeing as how he doesn't actually have feet, I mean the Styrofoam shaped like a foot with a hoof shaped hole in the center. Swearing as he attempted to get the hoof back into the fake foot, he failed to see Percy shifting painfully in his chair. He seemed to have made up his mind.

"It wasn't your fault." Percy said, to which I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you." He protested, looking like he was going to start crying again.

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?" Percy asked.

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least…I was." He moaned. Looking at Percy I could tell that his health was still under par.

"Why…" He started. I sighed and grabbed the glass of nectar that was sitting next to him. His head jolted back for a second but I pushed the glass forward again. Without noticing he'd drained the glass.

"Was it good?" Grover asked, genuine wonder on his face.

"What does it taste like?" He asked, looking as though he'd wanted to taste some of it.

"Sorry, I should have given you some." Percy said guiltily.

"No! That's not what I meant…I just wondered." He denied smiling sheepishly.

"Chocolate-chip cookies. My moms homemade." He sighed.

"Hot chocolate." I spoke with a shrug.

"How do both of you feel?" Grover looked between us.

"I'm great, I could walk across New York and be fine." I said with a grin.

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." Percy smiled back at me. I didn't know who Nancy was, but I had a feeling she was that nasty looking red-head who bullied him. She looked like a Nancy.

"Good, you couldn't have had much more anyway." Grover nodded.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, setting the glass down on the table gingerly. I glanced around the side of the Big House to see Chiron gesture for us to follow him. I helped Percy out of his rocking chair and around the porch, he was wobbly on his feet, and needed help, but nothing we could do could pry the horn from his hands. He gasped as we reached the table, but Chiron wasn't who he was looking at. He was looking out over the North shore of Long Island. I'd already taken in the scenery, but it still took my breath away. At the other end of the porch were two men, Chiron, who was in his wheel chair again, and Mr. D, who had already taken a disliking of me. A girl I'd seen around but never said anything to was there as well.

"That's Mr. D, he is the camp director. The girl is Annabeth, she's a camper, but the one who has been here the longest." I couldn't let him steal all the fun so I butt in.

"You already know Chiron." I said with a triumphant grin, glancing at Grover who sighed with a smile. I could tell it took Percy a second to figure out who it was that he was looking at but the smile that lit up his face let me know he'd figured it out.

"Mr. Brunner!" He cried. The former Latin teacher turned around and smiled.

"Ah, good, Percy, we have four for pinochle now!" He offered a chair to Percy, and I stood behind him glancing at the game as they were playing. The girl who was with them kept sending glares in my direction.

"I'm just wondering but, you got a problem Blondie?" I asked her. She just glared at me and went to play her cards. I rolled my eyes. Her type were surprisingly easy to deal with. Give them a bit of mouth, show them that you don't care what they have to say, and they move on. Mr. D sighed and looked at Percy, who scooted farther away.

"If I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you. Or remember your name." He reminded me of Gabe. Not by looks but just by attitude and playing style. He was going to lose.

"Annabeth? Why don't you give Grover a chance, and go check on the bunks for these two? Cabin eleven." He instructed, allowing Grover to take over.

"Fine." She stood up and pushed passed me to get to the opening in the railing. She was shorter than I am, with long curly blond hair and storm grey eyes. She looked like she would fit in better in California than she did here. Her skin was tanned as well, creating a perfect contrast to me. As she walked away behind me I heard mutters about new arrivals and special treatment, as well as the summer solstice.

"So you work here, Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked, seemingly having heard the mutters as well.

"Not Mr. Brunner. That was a pseudonym. Chiron is what you may call me." I chuckled and pat Percy on the head. He glared at me mockingly.

"Okay, and Mr. D… does that stand for something?" Percy asked. I sighed. I'd already been chewed out for asking that question.

"I must say, Percy, Alyse. I am glad to see you both alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper, not to mention two of them in the same school." I'd again heard the reasons for why he was there, to see if we were indeed suitable for the camp, and everything. I was a surprise however, the school trip is when they realized that I was a potential as well. I still had that scar, and it even hurts more sometimes than others.

"Grover, are you playing or not?" Mr. D asked impatiently.

"Yes sir!" Grover squeaked as he played his cards.

'Do either of you know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D asked, eyeing us both. I shook my head, but kept my mouth shut. I picked up on a bit of the game when I was watching, and that blonde girl knew her stuff, but not nearly as well as Chiron did. Mr. D had terrible luck it would seem.

"I'm afraid not." Percy said.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Mr. D corrected.

"Well, it is, along with the gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men and women to know the rules." He stuck his nose in the air slightly.

"I'm sure they can learn." Chiron smiled at us, already knowing I was picking up on it. Percy went through the usual, what is this place why am I here deal, while I was watching Grover flinch at each card that landed in front of him.

"Percy, did your mother tell you nothing?" Chiron asked.

"She told me she was afraid to send me here. Even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her." Percy answered. I looked at the ground, this was about Percy at the moment, I was here because this is were I was allowed to live, and it was the safest place I'd lived in years.

"Are you going to bid?" Mr. D asked Percy impatiently. After explaining how that works, Chiron was thinking about showing the orientation film, which I didn't think would help in the situation we'd found ourselves. I had already been briefed on the whole existence of the gods and goddesses and all of the Greek creatures. It was hard to believe at first, but after everything that had happened, it became easier to understand. They decided to just tell him about it verbally. He looked around the table, with an expression that said he was waiting for something to happen.

"But you were talking about God and…"

"God is different than God's, Perc. In this instance we are talking about the gods, plural. Beings that control nature and the workings of humans. The Gods of Olympus. Its not as big."

"Thank you, Alyse. Yes, it is as she said. The gods we discussed in Latin class." Chiron nodded to me.

"Zeus, Hera, Apollo. Those gods?" Percy said. I cringed at the thunder that range out on the cloudless day, and the earth that shook with no warning.

"Young man, I really would care more about throwing those names around." Mr. D warned.

"But they're stories. Myths to explain lightning and seasons and stuff."

"Percy. Can you please imagine, just for a moment, never dying. Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?" Chiron said, his tone was sad, and nostalgic as though remembering a time long ago. I already knew that he'd been around for longer than I could comprehend, but he sounded so sad when he spoke about it.

"You mean, whether people believed in you…or not." He said, having taken a moment to actually think about it.

"Exactly. If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if one day you were a myth Percy? A story to show other children how to get over losing their moms?" I asked him, helping Chiron get his point across.

"I wouldn't like it at all…but I don't believe in gods." He spoke, keeping his anger with me down. I wasn't intending to make him mad. I was trying to get him to understand how Mr. D might feel, or Chiron.

"Percy, please, just try to understand before one of them decides he doesn't want you around." I cringed. The low rumble of the ground was slowly increasing again, and I couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't stopped. Percy was looking at Mr. D, as though he was expecting him to grow another head. Just as he was about to look away, he waved his hand and a goblet of wine appeared on the table. Percy's jaw literally dropped. It was then that Mr. D was revealed as Dionysus. The God of wine. Percy was a bit of a non-believer still, but I wasn't about to push my luck. A good poker player knows to quit while she's ahead. Mr. D had left, taking a scared Grover with him, talking about his failed assignment, and I took his seat, giving Percy a look that let him know I was going to be talking to him later.

"Will Grover be okay?" I asked.

"Dionysus isn't really angry with him. He just really hates his job. He's been grounded for far too long. He wants to return home."

"Home…Mount Olympus home? You mean to say there is really such a place? There is a palace there?" Percy asked. After all we'd just said, you would think he would have listened.

"Well there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then the home of the gods that moves with the flow of the times." Chiron thought for a moment.

"Then they are here in America?" He kept asking.

"Obviously." I muttered.

"They flow with the heart of the West."

"The what?" Percy asked again. I sighed and stood up, I was getting tired of the conversation, and the dunder-head that didn't seem to listen. After an explanation of how they move and the gods go where the civilization goes, I finally got the chance to ask the real questions.

"Who are we?" I asked, looking the older man straight in the eye. I watched as he shifted his weight, to get out of the chair.

"Who are you? That is the question we all want the answer to. For now, you should get some sleep. Especially you Alyse, you have had quiet the journey. For now, find your bunks, and get some food. There will be s'mores tonight, and I love chocolate." In that instance, he rose from his wheelchair into his full centaur form. Percy was left speechless.

"What a relief. I'd been spending so much time in there that my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now come, meet the other campers." He smiled. Percy got over that shock rather quickly, to my surprise. I'd expected more denial. What Chiron meant by meeting the other campers, was giving us a tour, although I'd already had one, and walked away to find Gabby. I figured she'd be somewhere around the Athena Cabin, what with the architecture and stuff, and that's where I found her, inside the cabin chatting with some of the boys. I knocked on the door, not entering because of the respect issues. Children of the other gods and goddesses were not permitted to enter unless given permission by the campers in that cabin, and I did not know any one yet, so I was obeying that rule for fear of my head.

"Hey! Did you get the run down from Chiron? How's Percy?" She asked, walking out of the cabin.

"Oh yeah, it was long and boring, just like the classes at Yancy. Percy didn't want to believe anything." I sighed, sitting down on the ground in the middle of the circle. She laughed and sat down with me. The thing about Gabby was she seemed out of place for a Greek camp. I'm not being racist when I say she's black, but that was the truth. Her long hair was braided down the back of her head and had a few flowers woven into it. I pulled at my own hair, thinking about how I hadn't had the chance to do anything with it since Montauk. Thinking about that place made me wonder what happened to Percy's mom. She wasn't dead, and while I knew no one would believe me for saying that, I knew for certain that she was alive. Just…not in this world? It was confusing to me as well, like I could tell that everything around me was alive, and that the plants were alive and everything was strong. How? I couldn't tell you. Gabby sighed and noticed me spacing out and playing with my ragged hair. She smiled and sat behind me, after grabbing a brush from one of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin. They all wanted to pamper me with make-up and knew clothing, making me into their own life sized Barbie doll, but the hair was enough for me. I would possibly ask them for clothes later, possibly something not pink, seeing as how I didn't have any, but I got the feeling that wouldn't be much of a problem. With a brush she painfully got the knots out of my hair, and with a quick run through with water, she had made it easier to manage. A braid was quickly established, similar to hers, just neater, letting me know that she had done her own braid. I smiled in thanks when she was done, and noticed Percy walking up with Chiron.

"Zeus and Hera?" He asked.

"Correct." Chiron nodded.

"They're empty?"

"Several cabins are. No one ever stays in one or two." Percy then poked his head into cabin three, and got reprimanded. After getting sneered at by a familiar looking girl, I was joined by Percy.

"Hey, you didn't go on the tour with us? And… Gabby? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're a satyr too?" Percy looked at her.

"No, I am not a satyr. I am a Muse." She laughed.

"Like the ones in that movie? The Hercules movie?" He asked. That got me laughing harder than when he was astounded at seeing Gabby.

"That movie is so faked they had no idea. If you wish to think of it that way, fine, but I am not one of those singing bozos who had nothing to do with actual Greek culture." She muttered. I was barely holding my laughter in.

"She is the Muse of History." I spoke, tears running down my face.

"Gabby, I have masters' archery class at noon, could you take them from here?" Chiron asked her.

"No problem!" She stood up, flicking my hair around to swat me in the face. I growled at her and jumped up to follow, with Percy in tow.

"Cabin eleven. Make yourselves at home." He then walked away, to teach a class.

Cabin eleven was the most normal looking cabin. It was worn down and the paint was peeling. Above the doorway was a caduceus, a winged pole with snakes that wrapped around it. Chiron lingered just enough to see us go in, then galloped off.

"Well? You going to go in?" Gabby laughed, pushing Percy into the cabin, as I followed more willingly. Percy tripped on his way in, and I stabilized him walking around.

"Percy, Lys, meet cabin eleven." Gabby introduced.  
"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked.

"Undetermined, both of them." Gabby answered before I could think about the question. There was a groan from the cabin. Luke then came forward and shushed everyone.

"Come on now. That's what we are here for. The wanderers. We have two spots right over there." He smiled and showed us. The way he said wanderers made me think he had some resentment, but it was covered almost immediately. Luke was tall and muscular with short cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He had an orange tank top, cutoffs and sandals. A leather necklace with five different clay beads rested over the tank top. A scar ran from under his right eye to his jaw.

"Percy, this is Luke." I introduced.

"He will be your counselor for now." Gabby stepped back.

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined, they don't know what cabins to put you both in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally we would, Hermes, our patron is the god of travelers." Again there was a small amount of resentment, covered quickly by another question. I sat my stuff down and was about to make myself comfortable on the floor, Gabby dragged both of us out of the cabin again. She went through the whole half-blood speech with Percy, that she'd done with me as well, just as the familiar looking ugly faced big-boned girl came sauntering up.

"Well! Two newbies!" She sneered.

"Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?" Gabby spat angrily. When she was mad I tended to notice that her hair was puff up ever so slightly, like a cats.

"Sure, Miss Boring. So I can run you through with it on Friday!" She responded.

"Erre es korakas!" Gabby growled back. It was something like 'Go to the crows' if I translated properly, which was probably worse than it sounded.

"Percy, Lys, meet Clarisse. Daughter of Ares."

"Ares? Like the war god?" Percy asked. I was going to slap him.

"You got a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered at him.

"No, it explains the bad smell." I plugged my nose at her. She gave me the most foul look before stopping suddenly.

"Haven't I seen you before?" She asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." I muttered, thinking about a worlds ugliest child contest I might have seen on the television while walking past a store on the streets.

"No…I know you! You're the girl that kept me from killing that baby Cyclops on the street!" she shouted at me, throwing her hand forward to grab me. I dodged back reflexively.

"Oh yeah! That girl I knocked out in New York!" I laughed, as I kept dodging.

"Clarisse!" Gabby called trying to stop her.

"Stay out of this wise girl." She glared. Percy then tried to step in but was taken in a headlock and dragged into a large building that was the bathrooms.

"Shoot…" I muttered, about to follow them when Gabby held me back just a moment.

"I don't want you to do anything. I want to help too, but you getting hurt, or even worse, mad, could spell disaster for everyone." She spoke. Me getting mad? What did that have anything to do with it?! I was already angry that she took Percy, who couldn't defend himself to save his life, instead of me, who could have put up a fight. IT was then that I noticed something wrong with the bathroom. Water was running out of the door as though the place had flooded. I ran over there, just as a soaking wet Clarisse and 6 other friends came streaming out. Percy soon followed.  
"How did you?" I started asking but he gave me a confused look.

"I don't know." It was then that Clarisse decided to go straight for the revenge. She stormed right at us and I stepped in front of Percy, who was going to be killed if I didn't intervene.

"How about Miss Twinkle toes stays out of my way while I kill dead boy there." She growled.

"How about you go back to your cabin and stay away from us?" I glared back at her, my heaviest death glare. Then the earth chose to rumble again, and a crack just large enough to make her trip rose in front of her, and she did just that. Falling straight to her face, she came up with grass in her teeth, and mud stains on her face and clothes.

"OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" She screamed, about to charge again, but her cabin mates grabbed her and hauled her back to cabin five. It was then that the Annabeth girl came over.

"I want you both on my team." That was all she'd said, and that was the last nice thing she would ever say to either of us. Gabby looked concerned, and scared as she walked us back to our cabin. Apparently, we were the talk of camp, because wherever we went, people were talking about us, and pointing. Something about toilet water, so mostly Percy. Gabby had scolded him on the way for waving at the Naiads, I wanted to as well. She tried getting it through his head that the gods were real and that his father was a god, and that mine was as well, but she didn't know who. He almost called them myths again, which would not have made anyone happy.

"I don't have a godly parent, I just happened to be able to see through the Mist, and one day, just remembered everything of my past lives as the Muse of History. I always knew I was special." She smiled at me. A special pain in my ass. I thought to myself with a small chuckle.

"Who is that blond girls parent?" I asked, wondering why she seemed to look at everyone as an enemy.

"Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and battle." Gabby said, imitating the pompous attitude the girl seemed to carry around with her.

"Who is my dad?" I asked.

"You're undetermined, I don't know, no one does except your mom, and your father." Gabby gave me a sad look. She knew my past and that I barely knew my mother as well as my father.

"How about mine?" Percy asked.

"Same."

"Except my mom…she knew." He corrected.

"Maybe not Percy. God's don't always reveal their identities." She pat him on the shoulder.

"My dad would have. He loved her." He insisted. I wanted him to understand that not everything is sunshine and rainbows. His mother was kidnapped for gods sakes. He had no clue what he was treading on.

"Maybe they will send signs soon. Who knows." Gabby sighed.

"Most get killed outside of camp. A few manage to survive, and end up famous. There are quite a few people that you know of that are Demigods." She shrugged.

"Monsters cant get in?" I wondered.

"Not unless intentionally stocked in the woods, or summoned."

"Why would anyone want to summon a monster?" Percy asked.

"Practice fights, practical jokes." Gabby laughed. There were probably a few jokes that were done in the past that made her laugh like that.

"The borders are sealed to mortals and monsters. From the outside, it looks like a strawberry farm. I live here in the summers, and if I get sent on a case, my parents are alerted that I will be going to another school. Otherwise, I live at home. I've been here for three summers. Annabeth and Luke have been here for 5 years." She pulled a leather necklace from under her T-shirt, and showed us the three beads.

" What's all this talk about a winter solstice?" I asked, having heard it around a lot.

"Do you know something?" Gabby asked, looking at me intently.

"No…I just didn't know what happened. Some people say something was stolen. Something makes me believe more than one thing was stolen." I muttered.

"How do you figure that?" She asked, even more interested in what I had to say versus Percy looking between us so fast he was going to get whiplash.

"Not only have the thunderstorms been getting worse, but the sea's have been hell, and the earthquakes are getting worse. It's as though the big three are mad at each other." I explained, remembering that Zeus was the sky, Poseidon was the water, and Hades was the earth. It made me wonder who my father could possibly be.

"Well…we can discuss this later." She said, having heard my stomach growling as well as Percy's. We made it back to the cabin, and found that everyone was horsing around while waiting for dinner. The kids of cabin eleven all had similar looks about them. Sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, and mischievous smiles. They were the trouble makers of classes. I let out a sigh of relief as no one took too much notice to us as we walked in. I sat down on my stuff and laid down on my stomach, ready to sleep for all eternity. Then Luke came over.

"Found you both sleeping bags, stole you some stuff from the camp store too, a few brushes, toothbrushes, soap, toothpaste. The essentials." He smiled and placed the stuff down between us.

"Thanks." I smiled and gathered the stuff I knew I would need.

"No prob. Tough first day?" He asked, putting his back to the wall and sitting down between us. He placed his long legs where we weren't, and we were on either side of him.

"I don't belong here. I don't even believe in gods." Percy sighed. So all the talking we'd done didn't do anything. I pinched the bridge of my nose, between my eyes. This boy was going to be the death of me.

"So your dad is Hermes?" He asked. That was fairly obvious. He was the counselor of the cabin.

"Yeah. Hermes." He said absentmindedly. He pulled a switch out of his pocket and started to clean the mud from his sandal. Percy flinched at the blade. I merely shrugged. I've done similar with my boots and a butterfly.

"The wing-footed messenger guy." Percy kept going.

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors." Percy nodded, choosing to ignore the slight insult of being called a nobody.

"You ever meet your dad?" He asked. I was resisting the urge to punch him. It was obvious that Luke held animosity towards the god, and yet Percy was consistently pushing the poor guys buttons.

"Once." He said with finality, letting percy know he was done with the conversation.

"Don't worry about it Percy. The campers here are mostly good people. We take care of each other." He understood how lost we both felt. It was obvious that Percy had more questions, but Luke then called for dinner.

"Eleven, fall in!" He shouted. Percy and I took up the rear of the large group, 20 kids, as we all walked into the commons yard. Three cabins remained empty none the less. I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D and a few satyrs, and a couple of blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the table too small for a centaur. Finally after everyone had calmed down, Chiron stomped his hoof into the marble floor, and everyone fell quiet.

"To the gods!" He raised his glass.

"To the gods!" Everyone else raised their glasses. Wood nymphs then came forward with platters of food, my favorite being the barbecue. My glass was empty, but soon I realized that by speaking to it, I could make it what I wanted.

"Root beer." I said with a smile. It was something I'd always wanted to try, and id had it as a piece of candy, so now I finally get to have it as a drink. One sip told me I was never going to drink another soda ever again. Percy had turned his soda blue, letting me know he was still thinking of his mom. I put my hand in his and squeezed it, showing my support. Then I stood up and followed everyone who went to the fire pit in the middle of the mess hall. They were scraping off the best parts of their meal into the fire.

"Burnt offerings to the gods. They like the smell." Luke informed us with a shrug.

"You're kidding." Percy said skeptically. Luke warned him not to take this lightly. Luke bowed and prayed to his father. Then it was my turn. I didn't have anyone to pray to, so I could only ask that my father be well and that the times were good. The smell that came from the fire was a combination of amazing smells that shouldn't go well together but made me want to stick my face in front of it and sniff the smoke all day. It was when everyone was sitting that Mr. D started his very lively speech.

"I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is on Friday. Cabin five holds the laurels. Personally I don't care. But, congratulations. Also, we have two new campers. Alissa and Peter." He said, not bothering to even try with our names. Chiron muttered something.

"Oh…er, Alyse, and Percy. That's right. Hurrah and all that. Now run along to the fire. Go on." He sighed. Everyone cheered and headed to the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin held sing-alongs. We sang about the gods, and ate s'mores and joked around. Finally we'd made it back to the cabin and I fell right down to sleep. I wish I knew that nothing was going to be the same. The routine of those few days after my first felt normal. Get up, shower eat, learn Ancient Greek from the bratty blonde girl, then we went on and did outdoor activities. Percy was no good with a bow and arrow, and I was no Apollo's child but I at least hit the target 8 times out of 10. Percy nearly shot Chiron in the ass. Percy was no good at foot racing either, another thing I wasn't terrible at. Wrestling we both were terrible at. I was quick on my feet and was able to stay away from getting thrown, but Percy was pulverized by Clarisse. Canoeing Percy was good at, which wasn't that heroic in his eyes and it made me laugh. Everyone was trying to figure out who we were, but none had succeeded. Luke thought we could be Hermes, but we looked nothing like the rest of them. I was alright not knowing, I could fit in almost anywhere, but I knew that it was eating at Percy. It wasn't until Thursday at the sword fighting lesson that Percy came out of his shell. He wasn't great, that was for sure, but he was off because of the sword. He couldn't find one that suited him. I had a hard time as well, most of them just felt wrong in my hands, but the balance was ok, and I could compensate. I picked up on the sword fighting pretty quickly, being good with athletic things, although something told me that wasn't from my fathers side. My mom was a bit of an athlete in her day, and that helped me a bit. And living on the streets all alone helped too. Percy then was told to spar with Luke one on one.  
"good luck." Someone muttered to him

"He's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years." The boy smirked. Percy was screwed.

"Maybe he'll go easy on me." Percy said with hope. There was a snort as everyone stepped away to give them space. Percy had his ass handed to him. It was obvious that Luke knew really well what he was doing. Dumping cold water on himself in the break seemed to help a lot however, as Percy was still holding the sword without trouble. It was then that Luke showed us how to disarm our opponents. Twisting the enemies blade with the flat of your own so that he had no choice but to drop it. Percy was the test dummy.

"Ready?" Luke asked, eyeing Percy's blade. Percy nodded, and I could tell there were gears turning. He kept Luke at bay and successfully kept him from disarming him. His arms were growing tired, and that's when he did something no one was expecting. He disarmed Luke. There was a stunned silence. I was giggling a little bit. He didn't actually get it completely correct, and wouldn't be able to replicate it as Luke asked, but when he wanted me to step up, I didn't hesitate in showing my skills. I kept Luke on the defense until I felt confident enough so slip my guard a bit. He threw a thrust into my guard as I planned and I sidestepped, using the hilt of my blade to hit his hand as he passed, and knocked the blade into the air, over my head and behind me, placing me between him and his blade.

"That wasn't the maneuver I taught you." He said with a small frown. I shrugged.

"I like doing things the complicated way." I said with a smile, letting him know I wasn't going to do that again. I picked his blade up and handed it back to him. He thanked me with a laugh. That Friday we had tried the lava oozing, rock throwing rock wall, and Percy and I nearly died. We weren't built for that sort of thing, and it could have ended fairly badly. Talking with Grover, we learned about the cabins, and the gods and why there wasn't a cabin for Hades, because he didn't have a throne. And how the big three vowed to never have children again around World War II. They talked about the Underworld, and how satyrs are assigned to schools not necessarily children. And more talk of the Big three. I sighed, it was almost time for capture the flag, and I was not excited to be on Blondie's team. Not that I would rather be on Clarisse's team, but I didn't like either of them. Finally the horn was blown, and we all watched as Annabeth and Clarisse came charging into the mess hall with their banners. Grey for Athena, and blood red for Ares.

"Whose side are we on?" Percy asked. He seemed to have a knack for stupid questions.

"We made a temporary alliance with Athena. With your help, we get the flag." Luke smirked, glancing between us. We had maybe the larger team, but the skills were pretty matched none the less. I was slightly concerned but I knew there wasn't allowed to be any killing or maiming. We were given gear and told that we were border patrol. Not the most sought after job, but there was a certain gleam in Luke's eye. The only warning we got from Annabeth, was to watch Clarisse's spear. Then she ran off.

"Stand by the creek, keep anyone in red away. Simple." Luke instructed, chasing after her. We made it to the creek and for a while, nothing happened. There was a presence that was there suddenly, a low growl that came and went with the shadows. I wasn't afraid of it, although Percy was weary. After a few shouts from our team as they raced across the creek, five Ares warriors came out yelling to get our heads. Clarisse's spear was probably the scariest thing there, not the warriors, her spear. There was no other help in sight. It was just Percy, me and the five, larger, and better trained warriors. Percy took a hit from Clarisse's spear, shocking him. Another warrior hit him in the chest with the butt of their sword knocking him to the ground. I growled and fought back as hard as I could as three of them kept me from helping him. I wanted to tear them to shreds, but I knew I couldn't actually hurt them. This wasn't about the game to them. This was about revenge on us. I felt one of their swords nick my cheek as they caught me off guard for one moment. There was a small pause as the air around me cold down significantly. I could feel the shadows in the forest around us grow darker, and everything paused as I put my hand to my face. When I removed my hand, blood ran down my fingers and down my palm. My eyes narrowed.

"You've done it now." I spoke, my voice cold as ice. They broke the rules. I charged in at them, not saying anything, not letting out a battle cry, just cold and silent. The three of them all fell back, suddenly scared of my advance. Two of them then retreated back to their side of the creek, leaving one of them to fight me. I advanced into their guard, beyond their comfort zone in a fight, and thrust my elbow into their face, forcing their helmet into their nose, and knocking them out. The other two stood and watched as I moved towards Clarisse. But my help wasn't needed there. Percy was dealing with them appropriately, having broken Clarisse's spear like a twig. I was still furious, and used that opportunity, of Percy's victory, and my own anger, to pull that girl into a head lock, and from there, I threw her into the creek. It was then that I realized that Percy and I were bait for Clarisse, leaving her flag wide open. We'd won, but there was something wrong with Percy.

"Get out of the water Perc." I instructed pulling him forward. He seemed to be sapped of his energy in that moment, and he almost fell over.

"Oh Styx." I cursed. Before we could do anything though, the growling came again. I looked up at the top of the rocks, where a hound the size of a rhino was glaring at us. It was a hellhound. It glanced at me, and then went to attack Percy. But in that moment I realized I could do something.

"Thi̱río! Stamatí̱ste!" I shouted. This caused the hellhound to stop, and turn to me. I walked forward and placed my hand on its face.

"LEAVE." I commanded. It looked a bit downcast, then faded into the shadows cast by the trees. The campers were silent. Percy was still leaning heavily on Luke. I dragged him into the water. In that moment, three things happened. The wounds that he'd received healed, a green trident flashed above his head, and as I already figured out, a black helm circled by red light hovered above mine.

"It has been determined." Chiron stated, as everyone backed away from us, then bowed, however reluctantly.

"My father?" Percy and I asked at the same time.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Son of the Sea God. And Alyse Duane, Daughter of Hades, God of The Underworld, Acceptor of many, The Invisible, God of Wealth. God of Death." Chiron introduced. I already knew that the friends that I could have made, weren't going to be friends with me now that they knew I was the daughter of death itself, but at least now I could be alone. The next day they started the building of my cabin. It would be mine and mine alone. Free for me to decorate as I saw fit. It would probably have a lot of band posters, dark colors, and just to mess with everyone, I was gonna paint a small skull above the door. This could be fun. Lonely, yes, but fun.

* * *

So there you have it! Latest chapter is up! Also, what she shouted at the hellhound was "Beast! Stop!" fairly simple haha. If that is wrong, or not the right form or something let me know, and I will go back and correct it. So! now for the reviewers! I don't remember if I mentioned, but if you sent a review to the story, I answer them after I finish each chapter in the authors talk thing I always do at the end haha.

Vampire from Lorien: I do plan on going through all the books, however long that may take me! I may have just sold my soul to the devil for ten years to do this...but I am prepared to go through all the books. At least in the Olympian series. I haven't read beyond it into the continuation yet. I'm glad you like it!

lostgamer64: As I said I plan on going through all of them, but I would need to re read all of them, and then go back to the beginning and read as I write, which is what I am doing here, just to make sure it stays close to the original story. It will be hard because I did bring another child of the big three into play here...it will be fun.

.KuehlxXx: Thank you! I hope to keep the updates coming as best as I can! I hope to keep your support in the future!

Nnotbrokenbent: We shall see :3, I'm not revealing any spoilers! Although if you do pick up on things I wont confirm nor deny any possibilities!

And now, for those who wish to create a character!

Name:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Special attributes:

Weapon of choice(nothing modern, you know that):

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Favorite color (for t-shirt):

Personality:

So! there we have it! Everything is in order, I hope you enjoy! Please review, even if its just to let me know what you think!


End file.
